<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Craving a Good Fuck by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271939">Craving a Good Fuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Batch 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Age Regression, F/M, Feet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An older woman with a crush decides to try and allure the target of her affections with an age regression drug. Shame it goes too far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Batch 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Craving a Good Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Anonymous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, Miss Denise, you seem as healthy as you can be. See you next week!”</p><p>A short woman slowly waved goodbye to a man that she had grown quite fond of, as she quietly sighed and shut the door before bitterly walking into her living room. Yet again, she had failed to entice him enough to the point where he’d pin her to the couch and rail her senseless…</p><p>Her name was Denise Denvers. She was 48 years old, and she had been widowed for a good 15 years at this point. She had gotten over her husband’s death, and her kids had all moved out around three years ago. Unfortunately, this meant that she was left with quite the problem.</p><p>She was utterly and totally sexually frustrated. It had been years since she had a good fuck, decades if you counted one that really satisfied her. None of the young streetwalkers she had hired could help her out, mostly because they always scammed her out of her money, but the man that had just left…</p><p>William. Her private instructor. He was a little younger than her, around the same age her husband was those many years ago, but there was one keen difference between him and her departed husband. This man managed to stay fit his entire life, making him look even younger than he really was.</p><p>Compared to her, who wasn’t exactly doing her best, and they looked several decades apart. Her saggy and small tits, her greasy brown hair, her chunky thighs, and her ass that was the only objectively appealing part about her, made most if not everyone interested in her turn away. Even if she was a nice woman to converse with, the goods weren’t worth it.</p><p>She had to do something. Otherwise, she’d just end up lusting until the day she died. And damnit, she wasn’t going to go out without having one last good fuck. Even if she had to tie William to a chair and force him to rail her, she’d do anything to make him look at her like that!</p><p>Just as she continued bemoaning her current state of affairs, she heard a knock on the door. Then a small thud, as something landed on her side of the door.</p><p>Denise pulled herself out of the couch as she went up to go check what it was, only to see a small envelope sitting at the foot of the door. She blinked a couple of times, since the mailman should’ve already been by hours ago. What could this be?</p><p>One minute later, and she had torn the damn thing to pieces to try and get it open. But thankfully, the contents of the envelope were still safe. Inside the envelope was a brochure, the kind that always came with junk mail. And though she was just about to throw it out, something about the advertisement caught her eye.</p><p>“Look younger after just an hour! Drink the Miracle Regresser and you too can get back to your youth faster than ever, with no nasty side effects!”</p><p>Denise’s eyes lit up as she read the brochure over and over again. It was too good to be true. Could it really work like the advertisement said? Would she be able to get right back to… Her 20s? Yeah, aiming for her 20s was probably the best, her husband was always a little older than her.</p><p>Though her mind wasn’t sure of it, her body definitely took the hint. Before she even blinked, she had her phone in her hand, and not long after that, the order had been placed. Now all she needed to do was wait, and then she’d get the thing she desired.</p><p>In fact, it was almost hair raisingly quick, the door already ringing as she went to go sit in the living room.</p><p>One small transaction and a bit of paperwork later, and she held in her hands what she had been waiting for. What she had been wishing for. What she had been hoping would ever exist, so she could get back to the form that she so deserved…</p><p>The ‘Miracle Regresser’, a set of powders that were meant to enhance the taste of your drinks while also adding the rejuvenating benefits that the brochure claimed. But she couldn’t be too hasty, she didn’t want to waste it all ahead of time.</p><p>Denise poured a little of that powder into a cup, and then filled it with water. Just enough that she could see it dissolve before downing the entire thing, swallowing and waiting for the results to show.</p><p>It took a few minutes, but she could definitely notice that a couple of her wrinkles had smoothed out. Heck, even the pain in the back of her hip, which had been causing trouble ever since she started working out with William, had started going away. She had definitely gotten younger, and she felt even more energized than ever already.</p><p>“Well… I can’t believe it. It really is real.” The older woman muttered as she grabbed the powders, grinning a little as she looked at the packs once more. She could already imagine the way he’d drool over her, the way he’d grow erect just after seeing her perky yet plush ass… And the way he’d worship her body, all thanks to the extra rejuvenating powers of the powder.</p><p>Now, all she needed to do was wait for the next time he’d come over…</p><p>---</p><p>“Say, William? Do you notice anything different about me?”</p><p>It had been a few days since the two last saw one another, and Denise was on top of her careful doses. She didn’t want to grow youthful too suddenly, at least not without him noticing. Especially when she was still wearing such tight clothing, which could show off her younger curves that much better.</p><p>“You look like you smile a lot more, Miss Denise.” The younger man said, laughing a little as he stretched. Despite hitting 30, he was still as spry as ever. And he looked almost too young too, the benefits of keeping up a healthy and steady lifestyle.</p><p>The older woman laughed a little. “I suppose you’re right, but that’s not what I’m asking.” She said, the sweat slowly pouring down her body. He wasn’t wrong, but she wanted him to notice the subtler details, prompting her to grab his hand. “Look closer, William. Real close.”</p><p>He blinked a couple of times, a slight blush filling his cheeks as he tried to not look at her more curvier parts. Especially not those fertile sagging tits, which were causing his pants to tent a little as he thought about them.</p><p>William looked closely, and slowly started to realize what she was talking about. Her skin was smoother than it had ever been. So smooth that he couldn’t tell what she had used to make it so smooth. It was like she was a few years younger, though still thoroughly matured.</p><p>“I-I can’t believe it, Miss Denise. how did you get like this?” He asked, honestly incredulous as he slowly ran his hand along the length of her arm, his breath growing a little tense as he tried to wrap his head around this strange phenomenon.</p><p>Only for her to pull his hands off her, smiling as she walked inside. “You know, we’ve had enough of a workout. How about a quick drink, just to get hydrated?” She chimed, already planning to pour a bit of the powder into her next drink… And a bit into his as well, just to get him to look even hotter.</p><p>William nodded as he hurried inside, his eyes unable to keep themselves off her at this point. Especially that fat ass. Granted, he couldn’t look away from it whenever they were exercising, but now that he knew that she had somehow gotten younger, the prospect of… making that thing his plaything, was a little too much for him to resist.</p><p>Once he made it into the kitchen, she thrust a glass of water into his hands. “Bottoms up!” Denise chimed, the majority of the powder still dissolving in her drink as she put her lips to the lip of the glass…</p><p>The two downed their respective drinks, as their cheeks quickly flushed red. This time, she had stuffed more than enough powder in there for it to have a drastic effect, just as she always wanted. Now she’d end up young, sexy, and ready to get that need inside her scratched in just the right way.</p><p>Results were immediate. Her clothes quickly seemed to out grow her, as her body lost mass in all of the right aread. Though she grew thinner, she more importantly grew tighter. Her tits, losing a cup in terms of sheer size, perked up as they were released from her sports bra. And her ass…</p><p>Well, her ass was lucky. It was just as thick as it was in her advanced years. If anything, it was now bouncier than ever, both cheeks ready to clap together as she panted and felt the warmth of the process overwhelm her…</p><p>“M-Miss Denise…” William gasped, his pants falling off his waist as well. His own changes were less obvious, due to his diligence in regards to his workouts. But that didn’t stop him from shrinking just a little, while her form kept that cock quickly growing quite hard…</p><p>Denise grinned as she climbed onto the dinner table, spreading her legs to reveal her now-exposed pussy and the sweat that was dribbling out of it. “I think you know what you need to do, don’t you William?” She chimed, as she beckoned him to come closer. All so that the two could get off so much quicker…</p><p>He couldn’t stop himself. He almost dove straight in between those legs, panting and gasping. He licked and licked, feeling the thighs clamping down on his head as he couldn’t possibly think straight. The warmth of her body, the wonderful sensation of sweat running down his face, the fact that she looked like a damn bombshell despite the parts of her that shrunk… She had become a beautiful model in all but name.</p><p>But of course, just having him eat her out wasn’t nearly enough. Even if it felt damn good to have such an eager and excited tongue playing with her labia. Even if she was currently arching back, trying not to orgasm from the stimulus. It was so damn good…</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for this for so looong…” Denise gasped and panted, her nipples perking as she tried not to have her eyes roll into the back of her head from how wonderful it all felt. She needed to keep control of the situation, at least until they had both reached their climax…</p><p>So she pulled him out, panting as she let herself wind down a little. “Down, William…” She muttered, and he obeyed like he always did. Just so that he could watch whatever she wanted to do to him.</p><p>The rejuvenated woman grabbed ahold of her socks, pulling them off to reveal her utterly smooth soles and the beautiful feet on top. She knew more about him than she’d like to admit, and that all came from the one time he brought his laptop over. She didn’t think that men could be into such degenerate things as feet, but here she was. About to give him the footjob of his lifetime.</p><p>William could feel his cheeks flushing even further red as those wonderful feet came closer and closer to him, causing his arousal to peek further and further up. Which in turn caused his body to gradually and ever slightly shrink even further, which meant that his partner needed to adjust where those soles were going…</p><p>Right up until they met his cheek, and they squeezed against his cute face. causing his poor, vulnerable cock, to squirt out some of the valuable seed stored within. He was absolutely obsessed with good feet. Heck, if she had showed him her feet earlier, he would’ve probably played along with her anyway…</p><p>“Good boy. Now, to reward you a little more, for playing along like this…” She chimed, as she brought those delicate feet down. Just far down enough that she could put them up against his cock, stroking it ever slightly.</p><p>She knew he was sensitive. But she still did it, knowing how quickly he would blow and dirty those soles of his. And indeed, just seconds after brushing those things up against his cock, he made a complete mess of both the floor and her feet, blowing his load all over them…</p><p>Denise wasn’t disappointed. Rather, she was going to use this against him, to her benefit. “Up you go, William. Since you made such a mess of my floor, you know what you can do to repay me, right?” She chimed, unaware that she had started to look like a teenager. Luckily for her, she was still plenty sexy, especially with that massive junk in the trunk.</p><p>William panted as he got on top of her, his own body shrinking even further. He had gotten to the point where the efforts of his constant exercise was starting to disappear. Leaving him underdeveloped, almost a bit too tiny… But thankfully, his cock was still good.</p><p>At least, it was for a little while. But as they fucked, the effects of the Miracle Regresser was kicking into overdrive. And as she felt his cock being a little too small to pleasure her properly, a thought started to grind its way into her mind.</p><p>Denise looked at her, and at the man she had been fucking, and finally the pieces clicked into place. She had grown young enough to be about 12, while he… Well, he looked like he wasn’t even a teen at this point, and he was less fucking her and more just trying to keep himself held onto her.</p><p>The fury in her eyes, the fume that poured out of her ears, and the absolute anger that she had been denied her proper fuck just because he had been too distracted by her feet, it was immense.</p><p>“You… You! You little foot-obsessed gremlin!” The younger girl cried out as she pulled him out of her and onto his lap, keeping him firmly pressed there as she lifted her hand into the air.</p><p>*SPANK*</p><p>A potent and abrupt cry echoed out through the kitchen as the younger boy started crying, not knowing what he did wrong. Not knowing why he grew younger either, just sobbing out of absolute and utter bewilderment. This was not his fault, and yet he was getting punished…</p><p>Denise was upset. All because of something she herself had caused. If she had just drank the supplement at a recommended amount, instead of downing an entire glass full of barely dissolved powder, she would’ve probably ended up as young as she had originally intended…</p><p>But for now, she was going to reap the rewards of her grave error. A body too young to be sexy… And a baby boy that needed to be raised from the beginning. And to make matters so much worse…</p><p>She still craved that one good fuck...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>